<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lantern by Starlord_451</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243496">The Lantern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord_451/pseuds/Starlord_451'>Starlord_451</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kliego Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As a ghost - Freeform, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because I can't cope otherwise, Ben is still with them, Five's murderous protective side, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Incest, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus seriously get a grip, Klaus' self-hatred, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Rapist, Worried and protective Diego, so much pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord_451/pseuds/Starlord_451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanted him. Alone. In a bar with drugs, alcohol and an alleged rapist that goes for twinks like him?”</p><p>Or</p><p>Klaus didn’t expect Five to give him a solo mission.<br/>Klaus also didn’t expect Diego to get so worried about it.<br/>What could go wrong anyway?</p><p>Kliego Week 2020 - Day 4: Pining AU &amp; (slight) Fake Boyfriends AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past) Lila Pitts/Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kliego Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kliego Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Deal And A Missed Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!<br/>This fic will have three chapters, I'll do weekly updates as I've already written most of it!<br/>A few warnings (I will specifiy the triggers in the beginning notes of each chapter):<br/>I rated this as explicit just to be on the safe side, the main trigger for this chapter is Klaus struggling against self-hatred and his PTSD. There is talk of a serial rapist so beware of that as well.<br/>I think the tags already cover all the triggers of this fic, but if I forgot anything or if you think I should add something please let me know and I'll do it right away!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sobriety was never easy. Ever. But Klaus had found a new entry in his top “please never let this happen again” list: getting sober after a relapse.</p><p>It was so difficult and painful that Klaus was very well put off the idea of relapsing ever again. Well, for now anyway.</p><p>The thing is Klaus had resisted his addiction for three years. An eternity. On his best days of the 60s nightmare he really thought that alcohol and drugs were a thing of the past (or future? Literally speaking?), but he had to prove himself wrong, right? He had to fail.</p><p>So once he relapsed the fear of doing it again, of not being strong enough to hold on to his sobriety, was always present, always there, especially when Klaus was so used to thinking very little of himself and his self-restraint.</p><p>Being back in their right timeline with no apocalypse ahead and having Ben with him was definitely helping. He was sure that without his ghost brother he would be living under a bridge again, shooting up his arm, numb, knowing nothing but his addiction.</p><p>Still, the mere thought of having a needle in his veins was enough to make him restless, bouncing from room to room to find a distraction, anything to ease his poisoning needs.</p><p>That day his personal Casper wasn’t there with him, as a matter of fact Klaus was currently using his powers to keep him corporeal: he was having a field day with Allison and Luther.</p><p>Diego, the only other brother who was usually up for anything to help him get over his addiction was currently missing. Probably off in one of his secret missions. He thought he was being discrete but Klaus could always tell when he was lying, and he was pretty sure that Five knew too and followed him to prevent him from getting himself killed every time he went out in his sexy leather gear.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Diego and his wholesome sexiness was another thing he should not be thinking about lest he found himself directly in the closest bar, getting pissed off his mind. No. Not happening. Distraction, distraction, distraction. He needed a distraction.</p><p>Klaus flopped on the couch of the academy whining loudly. He was exhausted, he wished he could just go to sleep but that meant shutting his power off as well and that was not an option. He had promised Ben he could make it and he would.</p><p>Little-girl-God knew how much Klaus owned his dead brother. The poor ghost not only had to witness years and years of Klaus royally fucking things up but he also had to suffer through a depressed and cruel Klaus in the 60s. Now that they were back in their world, he deserved some time off from him.</p><p>And Ben had been fundamental in preventing the second apocalypse so all the more reasons for Klaus to actually try and return some favours to him. Not to mention Diego’s proud expression when he had assured Ben he could keep his powers on for the entire day.</p><p>What did we say, Klaus? Diego is a no-no subject.</p><p>Klaus sighed loudly again. He really needed to find something to do.</p><p>He didn’t trust himself to go outside, but he had to do something to at least stay awake. Yoga? He could do some yoga. He was very good at it. He liked doing things he was good at. And it would be nice for him to work out all that pent-up energy he could feel bubbling under the surface of his skin. Gosh, he felt anxious. Why did he feel anxious again? Right. Relapsing. Fucking sobriety. Expectations. Sexy brothers.</p><p>With a groan he immediately stripped out of his clothes, leaving only his very tight boxers on and started stretching.</p><p>He relaxed his breathing and focused on his body and on the energy flowing from his hands. He could do this.</p><p>“Why do I always find you underdressed?” Five’s voice suddenly appeared to his right and Klaus lost his balance, falling gracelessly on the ground with a – very painful – thump.</p><p>“Christ on cracker, Five! You’re going to kill me one day!”</p><p>Klaus held his trembling hand on his poor heart and vaguely re focused his energy on his powers, sure that Ben – wherever he was – had flicked out of existence for a second. He knew that the chances of nobody noticing the momentary disappearance were infinitesimal and that was enough to set off a new wave of anxiety and wrongness in his chest. So much for yoga.</p><p>Five huffed at him, briefly raising his eyes from the book he was holding in his hands. A huge tome of what Klaus guessed was advanced physics but could have very well been a book of recipes in Arabic for all he could understand.</p><p>“You need to go on a mission.” Five stated after a dramatic pause.</p><p>That was new.</p><p>Well, it wasn’t in some way. From what he understood, Five had kept contact with the newly formed order in the Commission and was currently doing small jobs here and there to prevent wrong things from happening in their time line. In return, the Commission was to give him his real body – he had an ongoing bet with Vanya and Allison on old Five’s appearance, he still thought Five was going to be h o t.</p><p>The only problem on that front was that the Commission needed a bit of time to repair the machine that would create Five’s old body since Lila – the only person with powers who had managed to shag Diego, not for lack of trying on Klaus’ part – had thrashed the whole place up after she stole the briefcase from them in the farm.</p><p>Apparently Diego liked chaotic and destructive beings. A shame that Klaus was chaotic and self-destructive at best. True shame.</p><p>Well. Back on track.</p><p>Five was reluctant to ask for their siblings’ help in his missions but that didn’t stop them from meddling, and honestly Five should have guessed this would happen since both Luther and Diego couldn’t function without a mission and Vanya had taken to following Five around like a lost puppy. Allison usually went along when Vanya was involved because of their newfound sisterhood. Good for them.</p><p>Klaus never asked to participate in any of that. He had always hated missions, fights and all that crap and let’s just say that his new issues (no, Ben, it’s not PTSD, it’s just a small tiny problem he would eventually deal with) would only get in the way and make him feel so awful about everything that he would lock himself in his room and cry for a week.</p><p>Still, he did go to some of them when he was really needed. He even tried possession a few times and was getting better and better at handling it.</p><p>But that Five would ask him and only him on a mission was a turning point. It never happened before. He felt thrilled at the request, at being <em>needed</em> by Five of all people, even if he knew he would despise it in the end.</p><p>“Why me, brother dear? Oh, please tell me I get to play daddy again!!” he asked clapping his hands.</p><p>He mentally complimented himself as Five looked at him in amusing disgust “No.”</p><p>“Owr, what a shame” he pouted dramatically.</p><p>“I need you to infiltrate a gay bar.” He said and handed him a sheet of paper. “Do you recognize this name?”</p><p>Klaus raised his eyebrows “I’m pretty sure I know every gay bar of the whole state. Don’t insult me, hermano”</p><p>He looked at the paper and saw what his brother wanted from him before Five started explaining.</p><p>“You need to infiltrate the bar and stop Vincent Polter. He spikes people’s drinks to commit rape. Tomorrow night’s victim will commit suicide because of Polter’s actions, we can’t have that happen.”</p><p>Five kept babbling on how it would mess the timeline, but Klaus – surprise, surprise – got distracted, too busy thinking what a cruel situation this seemed to be. Here he was trying his hardest to stay sober and Five wanted to throw him in a land of temptations? Surely he was missing the irony of this. </p><p>“Why me? You know I’m not the only resident unicorn here, why can’t Vanya do it?”</p><p>“Because in case there’s a need to approach either the victim or the rapist we’d have more chances of catching their attention with a male. And I really can’t see Luther or Diego do it. I’m technically still a minor. I’d kill Polter right now without involving you, but he needs to be in that bar tomorrow. The timeline is…”</p><p>Klaus laughed bitterly, feeling tears prickle in his eyes “You know, if I hadn’t listened to your lectures on why I should stay sober so many times, I would think you’re trying very hard to get me drunk. ”</p><p>He got up and walked fast towards the door, wishing that someone else was there with him to defend him so he didn’t have to suffer through this kind of humiliation.</p><p>“No, Klaus, I’m not. This is serious. You’re the only who can easily infiltrate the bar, this is just pure logic. You need to…”</p><p>“I don’t need to do anything, Five.” He interrupted him, he was very close to lose it but when he looked in his brother’s eyes he felt the rage wash out of him and sighed. “I don’t want part in this. Do you need me to spell it out for you?”</p><p>Five’s nostrils flared, a clear indication that he was doing his best to not scream at him. “This is not a joke, Klaus.”</p><p>When the medium made to walk out the door again, Five grabbed his arm keeping him in place menacingly. “It’s going to mess the timeline.”</p><p>Klaus didn’t like his brother looking angry at him. He didn’t like going against Five’s wishes. And he didn’t like this kind of fighting they were having.</p><p>So he did what he’s always done to get out of these situations.</p><p>“Alright.” He consented. Five let his arm go and sighed loudly.</p><p>“What am I getting in return?” Klaus asked immediately after, almost petulantly.  </p><p>Five considered him “I’m not giving you money.”</p><p>“And I’m not asking for it.”</p><p>“Then what do you want?”</p><p>“This is the last mission I’m getting involved in. You have to stand with me when the others insist on me participating in these things.” Klaus demanded out of desperation because if he really got out of this one sober then it was worth trying everything.</p><p>He could see Five actually considering it and got excited for a small second.</p><p>“Deal.” His brother finally stated, diverting his gaze without betraying any emotions.</p><p>Wait, did Klaus really succeed?</p><p>“Get ready, I need to debrief you for the mission before any of the other buffoons get home. Then we’re going to scout the surroundings of the bar and see how Polter makes his moves so that tomorrow we won’t have to waste any time.”</p><p>Klaus hesitated, looking at his fluorescent hands, conflicted. He really didn’t have the energy to go around with Five right now.</p><p>“Klaus.” his brother turned harshly when he realized the medium wasn’t following him, impatient once again.</p><p>Klaus could feel the headache build in his head at the thought of another confrontation with the boy and held his glowing hands for Five to see “Ben… it’s his day out with Luther and Allison. I’m keeping him corporeal.”</p><p>Just as Klaus was getting ready to be shouted down by an angry Five who couldn’t care less about his very rapidly diminishing energy, he was surprised once again by his little – older? – brother who rolled his eyes and said “Tomorrow morning. No excuses.”</p><p>Well wasn’t that a surprise. Their little psycho did have a heart after all.</p><p>Five disappeared in a pop and he was alone once again.</p><p>He had to be honest with himself. Completely alone in that mission? He would never get out of there sober. It just wasn’t going to happen.</p><p>He flopped loudly on his bed with a groan. He had to ask Ben to stay close to him tomorrow. His chest felt tight when he thought about it.</p><p>He had promised himself that he would stop looking at Ben like a babysitter and start treating him better, and now here he was again. So weak that he couldn’t even manage a fucking solo mission.</p><p>He almost ran out of his bedroom: he had to think of something else, he had to find something to do to will all this anxiety away, he had to breathe, he couldn’t breathe…</p><p>The sounds of guns and screaming men was deafening and the jungle was so thick with fog he couldn’t see anything, but he kept walking, he had to get to… where was he going?</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>He stopped, arms falling at his sides… when had he raised them?</p><p>He looked around, there were books, stairs, wood. Oh. The academy. He was in the academy.</p><p>He touched the wall, fingers trembling and glowing? Why were they glowing?</p><p>Ben.</p><p>He gasped, making sure that all of his attention was focused on the energy flowing from his hands that seemed to glow in rhythm with the gunshots in his mind. He couldn’t make a mistake again. Never again never again never again <em>sorry Ben.</em></p><p>He faintly registered that he had started to walk again. But that wasn’t important. The only thing that mattered was keeping his brother corporeal. <em>Don’t fail don’t fail don’t fail</em>.</p><p>When he woke up from the haze that had took over his head the sky was dark and he was sitting in the garden, finding himself with his hands on his ears again and tears in his eyes. It was evening already, the wind was strong and he was shivering.</p><p>It was freezing. What was he doing out here? He uncurled his body and stood on his legs wobbling, relieved to find that he hadn’t stopped the flowing of energy. He sniffed a bit, using the outside wall of the academy to keep his balance.</p><p>“Klaus?” a small, uncertain voice called from the door. Vanya was walking towards him, a big coat enveloping her small figure and a frown darkening her face. “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“Oh, just… just getting some fresh air, is all” he mumbled, voice surprisingly weak, like when he had drunk too much. Had he drunk too much? No, no, he was sober, he was sure. Painfully so.</p><p>Vanya was looking at him in concern and he really couldn’t fathom why.</p><p>“Why don’t you come back inside with me? I was about to get dinner started. All the others will be back soon.”</p><p>“Oh, will they?” he asked, letting himself be guided back inside by her gentle hand on the small of his back.</p><p>He felt vaguely confused, why was it so hard to think?</p><p>He blinked and they were already in the kitchen, he was sitting on the stool, Vanya was handing him a steaming hot cup of tea – so warm, smelt wonderful – and a sweater which she helped him put on. He felt warm and cared for, her gentle smile was soothing his soul in ways he didn’t think were possible.</p><p>She was chatting with him and he was actually answering back though he couldn’t really understand what they were saying, what <em>he</em> was saying. Was he saying something wrong? How would he know?</p><p>He was brought back to reality again and saved from figuring out his words by Ben, Luther and Allison entering the house all smiles and laughter and jokes and everything warm that came with them.</p><p>Klaus realized that his own well-being and happiness was starting to depend a lot on his siblings’ presence.</p><p>Ben was touching everyone, happy to be involved just as much as Vanya was. He was the first one to come to Klaus and he did his best to look normal and fine.</p><p>“You okay?” Ben asked and for a moment Klaus feared he knew about the deep sense of discomfort and confusion that was clouding Klaus’ mind.</p><p>“I’m wonderful, how was your day Benerino?”</p><p>Klaus smiled his flirty smile to throw Ben off his scent but turns out Ben was too high on happiness and carefree days to see that Klaus was anything but fine. Which was great, seeing Ben so ecstatic made Klaus feel a little less heavy.</p><p>Ben told him everything the three of them did and Klaus nodded here and there, hoping not to give himself away. Eventually Ben joined Vanya in kitchen, helping her out with dinner, not before asking Klaus if he was okay with holding on his power a bit more and how could Klaus refuse him?</p><p>Allison was looking at him suspiciously, and for a moment the medium was sure she would call him out on his bluff. Klaus needed to distract her so he chatted mindlessly, voice as carefree and <em>normal</em> as possible, relieved to see her slowly relax, worry dissipating.</p><p>Plus, his interaction with Allison wasn’t only keeping him awake, but it was also proving to be a wonderful distraction to avoid Diego’s studying eyes, trained on him like he was trying to dissect him. Wait, when had he come home?</p><p>Minutes were starting to feel like hours and Klaus swore he was going to puke with how much his head was hurting.</p><p>By the time everyone was sitting at the dinner table, Five included, a strong dizziness had taken over him, leaving Klaus to focus really hard on not swaying on his seat. He was sandwiched between Allison and – yuppie hurray – Diego, the latter a strong and warm presence that kept brushing his shoulder.</p><p>Everyone was chatting happily, Ben was smiling wide and talking until he wasn’t anymore and… wait, why wasn’t he happy? Ben was looking straight at him with worry in his eyes and wasn’t that just plain wrong? Did he make a mistake? What did he do wrong?</p><p>He opened his eyes to insistent voices calling his name, and… when had he closed them? Oh well, they were wide open now so no harm done. No, actually they were closed again.</p><p>He was so confused, even more so when he tried to open his eyes but they were just so heavy, the voices around him weren’t helping, they just didn’t make sense, they were a noise. He was resting on something firm and warm and he couldn’t help but smile because that something had hands that were caressing his hair softly, a deep and calm voice and… was he resting on Diego?</p><p>He finally lost consciousness altogether when he felt hands lifting him up. He didn’t mind as long as the Diego cushion wouldn’t leave him.</p><p>***</p><p>When Klaus woke up again, the sunlight was filtering through his eyelids. A faint throb in his head made him groan and he kept his eyes screwed shut, hoping to get back to a - very unusual - heavy sleep.</p><p>He could smell from the lingering scent of incense that he was in his room but couldn’t remember how he got there, his memory was all hazy.</p><p>With a heavy heart, he tried to remember if he had relapsed again, going through the last thing he recalled and slowly rebuilding the day.</p><p>He remembered Ben going out, he had to keep the energy flowing, he thought he did a pretty good job at that, then… there was yoga at one point, as confirmed by the ache in his legs from the new position he was trying to master and Five. He had a mission with Five.</p><p>He opened his eyes, blinking to clear the fog clouding his vision. Ben was sat next to him, reading a book which he promptly closed as soon as he realized he was awake. He was looking at him with concern and why was that?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He suddenly remembered.</p><p>“Oh, Ben… I’m so sorry” he whispered, his voice rattling through the silence of the room.</p><p>Ben looked at him confused “What?”</p><p>“I couldn’t keep the energy up anymore, I’m sorry bro”</p><p>Ben tensed and the medium recognized the signs immediately: he was about to get scolded by his brother. He guessed it was fair, he <em>had</em> ruined their evening, after all.</p><p>“Klaus, stop. I’m the one who should apologize”</p><p>The medium blinked, sure that he had misheard “What?”</p><p>“I should have realized you were tired. God, Klaus, you collapsed on us. We thought you were having some kind of heart attack”</p><p>Klaus made a funny noise in the back of his throat to hide his embarrassment as that was the last thing he had expected Ben to say. He freed his hand from the warmth of the blankets, regretting it as soon as the cold air hit him, and waved it dismissively, but before he could say anything else, Ben continued.</p><p>“Klaus, never do it again. If you’re tired you have to return me to my original form, I won’t mind.”</p><p>Klaus sniffed, feeling a bit out of his depth “But you were having fun”</p><p>“Yeah, but I prefer having fun when you can also fully enjoy yourself. You can’t push yourself this hard, Klaus”</p><p>“Sorry” the medium whispered, burying himself deeper in the blankets, whishing that the mattress would swallow him up.</p><p>“Just promise next time you’ll tell me if you’re too tired.”</p><p>Klaus nodded, closing his eyes in case Ben wanted to keep “talking things out”.</p><p>A soft snore next him, almost made him jump out of the bed. There was someone under the covers beside him.</p><p>Ben must have realized his bewilderment and snickered gently “Diego wanted to make sure that you were alright”</p><p>“So… he slept here?” Klaus asked softly, looking at Diego’s sleeping face. God, he could cut himself on that jawline.</p><p>“Yeah, he was afraid you would feel sick during the night.”</p><p>“Oh” Klaus suddenly felt a lot warmer than before, a warmth that had nothing to do with fluffy blankets.</p><p>“Told you he’s still whipped.”</p><p>“Oh, shut it.”</p><p>Diego’s lump moved and with regret Klaus realized he had woken his brother from his deep slumber. Contrary to Klaus, who took ages to properly wake up and make sense, Diego looked aware of his surroundings and ready to start the day the moment he opened his eyes.</p><p>Immediately, his brother’s dark stare turned to him, twisting his features in surprise when he found Klaus’ eyes open and staring right back in his own. Klaus was delighted to notice Diego’s cheeks grow red.</p><p>The sweet and delicate moment lasted for a few more seconds before Diego punched him in the arm.</p><p>“OW!” The medium caressed his limb feeling betrayed “Why?!”</p><p>“Because you’re an idiot” Diego huffed getting out of bed.</p><p>The Latino kept mumbling to himself as he put on a sweater and some socks, only some words could be distinguished from his muttering, like <em>moron</em> and <em>worried sick</em> and Klaus felt weird for flustering in return.</p><p>Guessing that the soft morning moment with Diego was over, he stretched his arms and legs and threw back the covers, his body immediately assaulted by the cold and Diego’s frown.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Diego asked, his voice accusing and threatening.</p><p>Klaus looked at him confused and opened his mouth to explain that it was his yoga time, but Diego thundered towards him with long steps.</p><p>“You’re not moving today. You need to sleep some more.” He pushed him down on the bed and Klaus had to concentrate really hard not to look at that arm and that hand pressing on his chest.</p><p>He would love to be pressed against the mattress by all of Diego, preferably without any clothes on the way. Okay, pure chaste thoughts pleeeaaaase.</p><p>Diego threw the covers over him again and Klaus finally restarted his brain enough to protest “But it’s morning already!”</p><p>“So?” Diego looked at him challengingly and <em>oh, God</em> Klaus was really grateful that the blankets were up again because otherwise Diego would have seen a lot more than he bargained for.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Dee. I feel fine now” he tried to reassure him.</p><p>He had to get to Five in any case, possibly without letting Diego know anything about the mission since he knew that his brother wouldn’t be happy with him going solo on any kind of operation. He certainly wouldn’t let Five get away with it.</p><p>As much as Klaus didn’t want to participate in that mission, he very much preferred to have the guarantee that he wasn’t going on any mission ever, ever again. He had to update Ben on the good news. He wanted to brag to someone about his negotiation skills. Maybe then Ben wouldn’t mind his babysitting role during the mission.</p><p>Diego didn’t seem to believe his words as he stared him down, brooding as always.</p><p>Suddenly, he diverted his eyes and sighed, sitting on his bed. Klaus had to suppress a rather embarrassing gasp when Diego reached out and held his hand, so much warmer than his.</p><p>Klaus waited for Diego to speak, but his brother seemed to be struggling to form words, fighting against his stutter. The medium sat back patiently, content to just look at him and enjoy the soft stroking of Diego’s thumb against the back of his hand. He wasn’t sure he deserved such gentleness.</p><p>Diego lost the battle with himself and sighed again moving his hands to Klaus’ hair, smoothing them with delicate touches, so kind and attentive, as if Klaus was going to break if he applied too much pressure.</p><p>“I’m bringing you something to eat, you skipped dinner last night.”</p><p>Klaus swallowed loudly, not used to being taken care of this way “I’ll have to make it up to Vanya”</p><p>“She’s not angry. She was just worried.” Diego sighed and got up, the bed suddenly cold without his weight.</p><p>“If you’re not in bed when I return, I will stab you.” Diego threatened and shut the door behind him.</p><p>“What was that?” Ben asked him, laughing.</p><p>Klaus turned to him with wide eyes and flailing hands “You see what I mean? He spent a week ignoring me and then suddenly BAM, we’re back to pre-apocalypse levels of affection.”</p><p>“I think he’s as confused as you. You should take the first step and actually communicate for once.”</p><p>“Noooo, Beeeeen. He’s been moping for months about Lila”</p><p>“I think he’s well over her.”</p><p>“Well there’s literally no guarantee for that. I’m not willing to risk it.”</p><p>Ben shook his head disapprovingly, but it was too easy for him. Before they went back to the 60s Ben had assisted to a The Big Flirt between the two of them, with Diego going as far as almost kissing him. Then they spent three years apart (or least, three years for Klaus and, some months for Diego) and when Klaus saw Diego again it was with that other girl.</p><p>It was fine! So many years had passed, he had literally fucked his whole cult, so who was he to get offended over one girl? Problem was that now he was giving Klaus very contrasting messages and the medium really didn’t want to fuck things up with Diego. He couldn’t lose him, not over a stupid unrequited crush.</p><p>Five popped in his room, distracting him from his thoughts “You’re awake. Very well.”</p><p>His observing eyes scanned him, making him feel like he was under a radar. Finally, he threw a heavy file at him “Tonight you’re going to The Lantern. Ever been there?”</p><p>Klaus flipped through the pages of the folder, laughing “I worked there, Five-o”, waiving his hands and pulling a funny face at Ben’s “What’s this?”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were capable of working” Five replied sardonic.</p><p>Klaus simply smiled, going over the names on the file, shivers and a lump in his throat making themselves known the further he read. “Now, Five. I wouldn’t antagonize your only gay ace in your sleeve if I were you.”</p><p>Five grumbled.</p><p>How he love teasing Five! He always had the best of reactions.</p><p>He could feel Ben’s disapproval from where he was sitting and was about to address him and explain the situation when the door opened and Diego appeared, a fuming dish in his hand, the other carrying a mug of tea.</p><p>Klaus swiftly hid the report under the blankets and felt Ben’s disappointed stare grew harder, while Five covered him from view.</p><p>But Diego wasn’t stupid. Well, he could be a bit slow sometimes and he definitely was too easily manipulated and… rephrase. Diego’s eyesight wasn’t stupid.</p><p>He stared Five down “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m just checking on him.” Five said casually.</p><p>Klaus winced at how wrong it sounded.</p><p>If Diego looked suspicious before, now he was downright sure there was something going on. He walked into the room and put the plate and the mug down on the desk, turning to the medium “What does he want from you, Klaus?”</p><p>“Ah, but just some brotherly gossiping, mein bruder, nothing much really. He was telling me about some mannequin he saw.”</p><p>Five growled.</p><p>“What?” Klaus mouthed at him.</p><p>Diego got the report from under the covers, hand brushing on his thigh and all the blood that was in Klaus’ body suddenly zeroed in in that area. He sat on the bed next to him and, as he went through the file, the frown on his forehead got increasingly more pronounced.</p><p>“Diego...” Five tried but failed to do anything as Diego raised his eyes on him in anger.</p><p>“You wanted him. Alone. In a bar with drugs, alcohol and an alleged rapist that goes for twinks like him?”</p><p>“Hey” Klaus protested softly, slightly offended.</p><p>Five raised himself to his full height “He wouldn’t have been alone, he has Ben. And if anything goes wrong, I zap in and kill everybody.”</p><p>Was it weird to find that sexy? Maybe he should bring Vanya up to her proposal for therapy.</p><p>“Jesus” chuckled Ben, relaxing now that Diego had a grip on the situation.</p><p>“How the hell did he manage to convince you?” Diego yelled at him, slamming the file on the desk.</p><p>“Oh, you know I’m very easily convinced”</p><p>That sounded much better and flirtier in his head. How had he become such a disaster at flirting?</p><p>“Look, Diego, I know it’s difficult for you to comprehend but…”</p><p>“No, stop right there, Five. I won’t stand for your ‘I understand more than you do’ thing, you did enough of that in the 60s.”</p><p>Diego got in Five’s face, bending down to assert his authority even more and Klaus tried really hard not to get turned on by that.</p><p>“He” Diego continued pointing at him “is not going <em>anywhere</em> on his own.”</p><p>Five groaned, relenting “Then what do you suggest?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Mission And A Soft Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there!<br/>Here we are with the second chapter, hope you like it!<br/>Before reading it, beware that I updated the tags as I decided to make a few last minute changes in the plot, so please check the tags for any tw.<br/>The fake!boyfriend thing is VERY light, this is mainly Diego and Klaus pining for each other.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop panicking” Ben said, trying to hide his grin and failing majestically.</p><p>He really was too amused by Klaus’ suffering.</p><p>The medium hissed quietly at his ghost brother from where he was perched on Diego’s bed.</p><p>“You alright?” the latter asked, sending him a concerned look from where he was rummaging in his wardrobe.</p><p>Klaus flapped his hand about, mumbling a not too convincing “Peachy” at which Ben had the audacity to laugh out loud.</p><p>It really was a blessing that Klaus had been strictly forbidden by his brothers to make Ben corporeal today, otherwise this situation would have been even more awkward than it already was.</p><p>As a matter of fact, after the busy morning trying to appease both Five and Diego, Klaus had found himself in a bit of a predicament.</p><p>Since Diego had downright refused to let Klaus go anywhere on his own - especially after he had collapsed - a big shouting match with Five had ensued, the latter talking about the “better good for this timeline” and “don’t you see Diego, this is the whole world we’re talking about, Klaus needs to take this risk”, and Diego’s “Klaus is risking nothing for nobody, not on my watch” to which Klaus had properly melted because who wouldn’t.</p><p>Result? They were going on the mission together, <em>as a couple</em>.</p><p>Klaus swallowed.</p><p>Suddenly the rapist wasn’t the biggest threat anymore. Diego’s bulging biceps and Klaus’ lack of self-control around his stabby brother were.</p><p>Klaus could still very clearly picture in his mind Five’s creepy grin after the vigilante had added himself in the mission: “You’re going to have to <em>blend in</em>, Diego.”</p><p>And Klaus, naïve as he was, hadn’t exactly realized what that meant for him until Five had ordered him to supervise Diego’s choice of outfit because – surprise, surprise - he had zero to no faith in Diego fitting in in a gay bar.</p><p>While Klaus would have had to agree at first, now that he was in Diego’s room watching him change his clothes to something more appropriate, he was sure that everyone would be too busy staring at his bloody arms rather than noticing just how out of his depth he looked in a gay bar.</p><p>Klaus was really starting to question his life choices as he tried to hide his growing boner watching Diego prancing around his room, half naked as he tried on different outfits.  Klaus was sure he was going to die even before the start of the mission.</p><p>And no, he was not being melodramatic, thank you very much!</p><p>Klaus himself knew the venue very well and had dressed accordingly – a short black skirt, a purple crop top and heels – though when he was selecting his clothing he was more preoccupied on choosing things that would catch Diego’s attention rather than the mission they were going to.</p><p>He was rather proud of the scarlet flush that had coloured Diego’s skin when he saw him. It went from his face to the whole expanse of his neck, and who knows how far under his shirt. Klaus would very kindly volunteer to find out. For purely scientific purposes, of course.</p><p>“How’s that?”</p><p>His brother’s voice shook him out of his reveries and Klaus gulped loudly at the sight he was met with.</p><p>Diego opened his arms, showing himself off to Klaus in his tight ripped black jeans and a very – very!!! – tight black tank top. He looked like he had come out of a porn video, or rather Klaus’ deepest wet dreams.</p><p>Klaus swallowed again, mouth very dry and croaked out a high pitched “Perfect!”</p><p>When Diego grinned Klaus was ready to swoon like a 18<sup>th</sup> century noble lady.</p><p>Having decided on the outfit, the vigilante took out his knife box, inspecting each weapon and hiding them beneath his clothes.</p><p>Klaus sighed heavily. Okay, he had to spit it out now before it was too late.</p><p>“You know Five was right, yeah? You don’t have to come with me.”</p><p>Klaus talked with as much carelessness in his tone as was possible, trying to hide just how afraid he was that Diego would take him up on that offer and stay at the Academy.</p><p>Diego frowned, pointedly not looking at him, his hands quickly going over his knives apparently checking that everything was in order, but anyone that knew him well enough would have been able to tell this gesture for what it was. A nervous quirk.</p><p>“I know.” He mumbled finally “But you don’t have to go alone.”</p><p>“I won’t be alone. I have Ben.”</p><p>Diego growled lightly, pointing the knife at him “Even if you hadn’t pulled that stunt yesterday, I wouldn’t really count him, Klaus.”</p><p>He realized what he said and looked around the room “If you’re here, sorry Ben.”</p><p>Unbeknown to him, their ghost brother agreed with the vigilante, addressing Klaus with a grim expression.</p><p>“He’s right, you know. You shouldn’t count me. I can only help you if you’re capable of activating your power: anything bad happens to you, then I won’t be able to do anything.”</p><p>Before Klaus could say a word, Diego continued “Making Ben corporeal, the possession… it’s all new for you. It takes energy and time to master these things.”</p><p>“I’ve had three years” Klaus reminded him.</p><p>“You want to tell me you’ve practiced in the three years you spent in the sixties?”</p><p>Klaus kept quiet, not wanting to admit that his brother was right.  </p><p>“Okay, so now you can make Ben corporeal at your will. That’s great, really it is.” Diego told him, seating on the bed next to him “But it doesn’t mean that keeping him corporeal for more than a few minutes won’t leave you drained and incapable of doing anything else. It’s too risky as it is. We’ve all seen what happened yesterday.”</p><p>Klaus nodded, feeling guilty for not having practiced more in the sixties. He was useless. He was never going to be taken seriously by his family, why would they? He was a mess. He was…</p><p>Diego took his chin in his hand, tilting his head towards him, dark eyes keeping him pinned on the bed with their intensity. “Besides, I want to come with you. I left you on your own for too long. Let me help you this time.”</p><p>Klaus didn’t expect that.</p><p>It’s true in a way, but everyone in their family was used to face problems on their own.</p><p>He always had Ben by his side, but it was no secret that if Ben were still alive, he’d be as detached as all the others.</p><p>They had all made a lot of progress since they came back, helping each other out, offering kind words instead of accusations and spending as much time together as possible, but it was the first time that Diego admitted that he wanted to stay by his side and help <em>him</em> specifically, in a silent apology for all the other times he wasn’t there.</p><p>It warmed him and soothed wounds that he didn’t even know needed soothing until now.</p><p>Klaus smiled and clasped the hand holding his chin, drawing it tight to his chest. He nodded when he felt Diego clench it back with a smirk of his own.</p><p>“Let’s go then” he finally said.</p><p>They went to find Five at the front door of the Academy as agreed, walking a lot closer to each other than necessary.</p><p>Five was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest and, as soon as he spotted them he looked them down with critical eyes.</p><p>“Good.” he stated to Klaus, and the latter cringed internally as the praise from their stern brother had him grinning manically.</p><p>“Acceptable.” was Five’s judgment of Diego, clearly still huffed up from the fight they had that morning because Diego looked a lot better than just acceptable. He looked eatable.</p><p>Diego growled lowly and really, that shouldn’t be sexy but Klaus wasn’t going to question his kinks anymore since anything that the vigilante did was somehow a turn on for him.</p><p>Five popped out of the Academy, probably already in the car so Klaus walked towards the door ready to get this mission over with, but was stopped by a warm and heavy hand on his arm.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Diego hissed.</p><p>Klaus looked at him dumbfounded “To the car? You know, mission?”</p><p>Diego stared right back, unimpressed. “Klaus. It’s winter. You’re basically naked. Take your coat.”</p><p>Klaus bristled more comically than he would have liked “I’m not naked!”</p><p>“He has a point, you know” Ben called from behind them and Klaus glared at him viciously.</p><p>Diego’s eyes wandered over his body, the faint blush colouring his cheeks was the only thing that prevented Klaus from fidgeting under the scrutiny.</p><p>Diego interrupted the weird moment by croaking out “You’re going to get pneumonia like this.”</p><p>Klaus would love to have come up with one of his snarky remarks, but he got lost in those big eyes that tried to hide the concern with fake anger and aggression. <em>Oh, he was weak for him</em>.</p><p>He grumbled loudly and grabbed his coat, bickering with Diego on the way out.</p><p>“Keep the flirting for when you’re on the mission, would you?” Five called out from the car where he was very impatiently waiting for them.</p><p><em>Right. This is going to be fun. </em>Klaus thought grimly as he sat in the backseat.</p><p>***</p><p>“So, our top priority is to protect Eric Anderson from Polter.”</p><p>Five had them park the car in a distant alleyway, more than five blocks away from the bar. Klaus couldn’t help but feel glad that Diego had him bring his coat as the night was freezing and he couldn’t stop the tremble in his hands as he took the picture of the soon-to-be victim, a smiley guy with a mop of dark hair and blue eyes.</p><p>Big puffs of hot air left Five’s mouth as he talked and explained the mission.</p><p>“Polter has a scheme he employs every time and that never fails him. He always acts alone and goes to the bar at the same exact time every night. Here, you shouldn’t have any trouble recognizing him, there aren’t many red heads around.”</p><p>He handed them a picture of the rapist, a man with a razor cut and red hair. His eyes were ice blue, but apart from that he really was a normal looking guy.</p><p>“Polter will scan the bar first, selecting his victim without making any kind of contact. Only if the victim goes to The Lantern he…”</p><p>“Wait.” Diego interrupted “I thought the bar was called The Lantern.”</p><p>Five gritted his teeth, seething for being interrupted so Klaus saved his brother from a very imminent death, explaining “The Lantern is a club hidden on the back of the bar… let’s say that it’s a bit too… how can I put it?”</p><p>“It’s an illegal strip club.” Five grunted.</p><p>“Well… yeah, it is” conceded Klaus, ignoring Ben’s sigh.</p><p>As expected after revealing what The Lantern really was, Diego was ready to attack Five again about his lack of care for Klaus, but before he could say anything, the thirteen years old boy continued his debriefing, completely ignoring his hot headed brother.</p><p>“Once the victim goes to The Lantern, Polter will wait for when they’ll be alone and spike their drink. Usually the victims are already drunk by the time they have their drinks spiked so even if they are seen struggling, they are left with Polter who, under the pretence of helping them, drags them to the back entrance and rapes them.”</p><p>“We should get Polter directly to prison.” Diego grunted.</p><p>“Our objective is Anderson. We need to keep him safe first. Once we’re sure that Polter doesn’t get him, we can work on incriminating the bastard. We won’t let him get away in any case.”</p><p>Diego nodded, not satisfied but probably tired of arguing with Five.</p><p>“You keep your eyes on Anderson and make sure that Polter doesn’t approach him. That’s your mission.” Five finally stated “Klaus, if you’re able to make Ben corporeal, we should use him to inform me in case things go sideways and you guys need my help. I’ll stay by the back entrance.”</p><p>Klaus made thumbs up at Five, winking in Ben’s direction.</p><p>Diego looked at him with concern “Are you sure you can make him corporeal?”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry. I can work my magic.” He grinned, making jazz hands and faking a splitting grin, mostly to avoid thinking about the awful anxiety that was taking hold of him at the very thought of going inside the bar.</p><p>
  <em>He wasn’t strong enough for this.</em>
</p><p>Klaus quickly shook himself from the dark turn his thoughts were very rapidly taking and focused on his three brothers. He had Diego and Ben with him, he could make it.</p><p>“Good.” Five nodded “Then, go. I’ll jump directly to the back entrance of the club.”</p><p>They looked at the pictures one last time and right before jumping, Five assessed Diego with a hard stare “<em>Don’t</em> mess up.”</p><p>“What the fuck do you-“</p><p>Five was gone before Diego could even finish talking.</p><p>“I’m gonna kill him” the vigilante growled, clenching his fists and Klaus tried very hard not to giggle.</p><p>It had been decades since the last time he had witnessed a Diego vs. Five fight that used to be part of their everyday routine back in the Academy, before Five had disappeared.</p><p>Diego’s hand caught his, kind and gentle eyes looking him up and down “Ready?”</p><p>Klaus winked, exuding a confidence he really didn’t have “Always am”</p><p> </p><p>The air outside was very cold and Klaus shivered before he could suppress it. Immediately he felt something heavy fall on his shoulders and he almost shrieked when he realized Diego was right beside him, the warmth of his arm around him heating him from his very core.</p><p>How he wished this was reality. That Diego would just wrap him up and keep him warm because he wanted to, not because of a stupid mission where they had to fake a relationship.</p><p>“I told you, you’d freeze to death.” Diego whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.</p><p>“Is that a joke?”</p><p>Diego clicked his tongue but made no move to step aside. “We should start looking for Polter as soon as we get in.”</p><p>“What? No. Five said we had to look out for the victim. What was his name?” he snapped his fingers “Harry!”</p><p>“It’s Eric, moron” Diego said fondly “And in any case, Five isn’t here to tell us off.”</p><p>“You know, he is going to be pissed if we don’t succeed the mission.”</p><p>“Never thought you’d care much for Five’s missions.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t.” Klaus snickered “But I don’t want him to bitch on me when this all goes sideways.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to. Not if we follow my plan.”</p><p>Of course, Diego was going to lead the mission and completely ignore their initial plan. It really was stupid of Klaus to believe that he would follow Five’s orders without question when half of his character development is based on authority issues. Not that Klaus himself could say much on the matter.</p><p>However, at this point it was no use to try and reason with Diego. The medium really didn’t care about plans and leaders, he was just there for the ride. And if Diego wanted to order him around, he’d be game for anything the vigilante wanted. <em>You hear that, Diego? <strong>Anything.</strong></em></p><p>“This is what we’ll do. We need to check the bar for both Polter and Anderson. When we get to The Lantern, I follow Polter and you Anderson. Scare Anderson away from the place while I make sure that Polter loses his tracks. Keep Ben by your side and use your power only if necessary, got it?”</p><p>Klaus nodded while Ben sighed, cursing the both of them for not following Five’s plan.</p><p>Once they entered the bar, they were welcomed by a rush of too warm air and the alluring stench of alcohol. Klaus gulped, pinching his thigh as hard as he could to distract himself from his need to run to the bar and get pissed off his mind.</p><p>He exhaled loudly, gritting his teeth and following Diego to a lonely table. He kept his eyes on the ground, afraid that even looking at the drinks people were holding would make him loose his mind.</p><p>God, how he wanted to get high right in that moment.</p><p>“Look” Ben distracted him, pointing to the far end of the bar where Polter was lounging rather creepily, weight resting on the dirty looking wall.</p><p>Klaus made a small gesture to Diego indicating him where the rapist was and the vigilante responded with an equally hidden nod to the counter of the bar, where amongst <em>somanygodIneedadrink</em> bottles of beer Anderson was laughing with a group of other people.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Five had been right. Polter had his eyes peeled on Anderson’s every movement, watching him from afar as he seeped on a small glass of vodka. Or was it scotch? Klaus was ready to bet on the latter, though maybe…</p><p>Focus.</p><p>The medium couldn’t help but visibly shiver as Polter’s gaze landed on them, his ice blue eyes going over the two of them quickly and moving away as soon as he realized they caught him looking.</p><p>Klaus sighed gratefully as Diego took his hand to drag them out of sight.</p><p>They slid on a booth where they could have a clear view of the whole situation and immediately, Diego’s arm found his way around Klaus’ shoulders again. A weight lifted from the medium’s chest and he felt like he could breathe more easily, his grasp on reality more on focus and his thoughts much clearer from the fog that had taken over him since he entered the bar.</p><p>As much as Diego was obviously trying to make it look like they were a couple, Klaus couldn’t help but wince at how much he stood out like a sore thumb in this place with his tense back and threatening expression. It just wouldn’t do.</p><p>The medium twirled in his seat, ending up more deeply curled in Diego’s embrace.</p><p>“So, how do you swoon your men?”</p><p>“Focus on the mission.” Diego answered.</p><p>“I am! We have to make it believable, don’t we babe?”</p><p>He batted his eyes innocently, crossing his leg over the other, his skirt going slightly up revealing a bit more of his pale skin and, just as Klaus was about to cover it up again, he grinned overjoyed when Diego’s eyes visibly landed on it, taking a second too long to look away.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>Was he imagining his interest?</p><p>Klaus was not stupid, he knew that Diego was at least attracted to him on some level, but he was always afraid of misinterpreting the vigilante’s signs. He looked interested, he always had, since they were teenagers but he never really acted on it.</p><p>During the first apocalypse, there had been a very intense moment where he thought Diego was about to give in and finally kiss him, but it never happened.</p><p>Then, Lila got involved and Klaus was too busy trying to avoid alcohol and drugs to really focus on his <em>situation</em> with Diego.</p><p>Still, he wasn’t new to flirting with his brother.</p><p>His hand went on Diego’s muscled thigh and God, did he want to see it in a whole other setting. Possibly naked. And around him.</p><p>“You need to relax a bit more if you want to blend in, love” Klaus giggled, whispering hotly right in Diego’s ear.</p><p>He could feel Diego’s breath hitch and his skin flush all shades of red, but it was over quickly as Diego’s eyes returned on Anderson who was moving to a table not that far away from them.</p><p>Klaus had to convince himself very hard that it didn’t hurt to see how little it took for Diego’s attention to shift from him. They were on a mission after all. He wasn’t Diego’s priority.</p><p>Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he ordered a beer. Didn’t have that much alcohol in it, did it?</p><p>Too busy eyeing the bar longingly, Klaus didn’t realize that Diego had moved to do something very unexpected.</p><p>The vigilante gripped Klaus’ thigh harshly, fingers clenching his skin mercilessly, while the other hand went to his hair, sinking in his long locks, to keep his head in place as he leaned in, lips breaths away from his exposed neck, turning Klaus into a shuddering mess.</p><p>“Behave” he whispered roughly, a commanding tone that went straight to Klaus’ boner, making him whimper.</p><p>Diego chuckled lowly, hands leaving him, probably thinking that he had effectively shut Klaus’ brain off. <em>As if!</em></p><p>Klaus was nothing but a little shit and he really thought he could get away with anything when it concerned Diego, that’s why the moment Diego’s hands left his hair, the medium went straight towards his neck biting it softly, while throwing his leg over Diego’s.</p><p>He was practically sprawled on him, moments away from sitting in his lap, revelling in how Diego’s hand had never left his thigh, clenching it even harder as he bit him.</p><p>“The fuck?” Diego tensed, speaking a little bit too loudly.</p><p>Klaus laughed at his expression, and let him go, falling obediently in his seat with a cheeky wink, pretending not to notice the way Diego tried to cover his very evident boner.</p><p>The medium was quite proud of that, he had to admit.</p><p>Diego’s hand on his thigh moved as he changed position, going dangerously close to his bulge and Klaus squirmed. Diego smirked like they were kids playing wrestling and he was winning his first round.</p><p>This was starting to become a bit too real for Klaus and the medium really wouldn’t know how to cope if it turned out that Diego was only doing this for the sake of the mission, so he cut the moment short.</p><p>“Looks like our damsel in distress has finally decided to go to The Lantern”</p><p>Diego removed his hand from his thigh as if he had been burnt, and <em>ouch</em> Klaus felt like his brother had punched him.</p><p>The vigilante’s gaze went straight to Polter who was also making a hasty retreat following his prey into the club.</p><p>Making sure they were out of sight Diego and Klaus followed their targets, and if they were holding hands all the way to The Lantern, well… they didn’t want their cover to be busted, right?</p><p>Klaus held his brother’s hand like a lifeline when they finally reached the club.</p><p>He had worked there for a good year when he finally reached 21 years of age, and though he had to admit that his memories of that period were confused at best and completely missing at worst, he knew what to expect when he stepped into the club.</p><p>Still, he wasn’t prepared for the burning ache deep in his skin, his limbs trembling with the need to go and ask the nearest person for a pill. It was like he was thrown back to a time when all he knew was how to get high and he longed for it, he couldn’t breathe without it.</p><p>He wasn’t prepared for the loud pumping beat of the music and the confusing lights, he wanted to cover his ears and curl up on the ground but the mere thought of letting go of Diego’s hand had his guts twist in dread. His hold on Diego was what had been keeping sound of bombs falling and shots fired and <em>bloodsomuchblood</em> far away from his mind.</p><p>He wasn’t prepared for the bone deep discomfort that took hold of him every time someone got too close to him. The press of too sweaty bodies was so similar to what he felt like when his cult encaged him in a prison of arms and hands reaching out, trapping him, <em>no escape there was no escape they kept touching him, he needed to get out, Dad letmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletm- </em></p><p>“Move out of the way, idiot”</p><p>Diego’s angry muttering and the weight of his hand in his sucked him into reality again.</p><p>His brother was shoving people out of their way dragging him to the far end of the club as quickly as possible, not because he was afraid of losing their targets, they were both very clearly in their line of sight, but because he didn’t want Klaus to be too close to the bar counter, where they held all the good stuff, legal and not.</p><p>The simple gesture was doing quite a few pleasant things for his battered down self-confidence and he found himself smiling, all thoughts of discomfort and small places forgotten.</p><p>It couldn’t be that easy, right?</p><p>Diego moved Klaus so that the medium’s back was resting on the wall. The vigilante then leaned over him, hands on the sides of Klaus’ head, blocking with his body the view of the bar.</p><p>“You okay?” he whispered, visibly concerned.</p><p>Klaus knew that Diego was probably the most invested after Ben in his sobriety. Still to be cared for like this, to be looked at with so much worry, to have all of his attention for him…</p><p>Klaus steered himself.</p><p>He would be strong. He could do this.  </p><p>For <em>Diego</em>. For Ben.</p><p>He hid his trembling hands from his brother, smiling at him “I’m great”</p><p>He diverted his gaze from Diego’s searching for Polter’s position and finding him in a dark corner of the club. A probably too young boy was dancing on the stage in front of him, twirling around a pole in slow and languid moves, but their target wasn’t paying attention to him. His eyes were wandering around the club, assessing everyone and always returning to stare at Anderson, who was drinking on the other side of the club.</p><p>Suddenly, Polter’s eyes met Klaus’ and the medium was quick to turn his head towards Diego, forehead resting on his as his arms looped around his neck. He tried not to look too ecstatic as he felt Diego’s hands automatically rest on his waist, holding him firmly.</p><p>“What is it?” Diego asked, searching his eyes with concern.</p><p>“Just playing happy couple”</p><p>Klaus faked a grin, thinking it was best if he didn’t mention to his brother how Polter’s gaze had lingered on him. He almost felt bad when he saw the disappointment in Diego’s features, but then again his brother had done the same with him earlier.</p><p>Diego released his grip on Klaus slowly getting away from him, eyes downcast. Klaus bit his lip, hand itching to grab onto his brother again, hold him close and feel him against his body.</p><p>“Klaus” Ben called him, pointing to a figure staggering towards the bar.</p><p>“Shit” the medium hissed, realizing that Polter had disappeared from view.</p><p>“What?” Diego asked, tense.</p><p>“Anderson is going alone at the bar and I can’t see Polter anywhere!”</p><p>His brother cursed, looking frantically for the red head, but there were too many people, all getting closer, they were going to fail. <em>Oh God, they had failed</em>.</p><p>Diego put his hands on his shoulders, unknowingly shaking him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Klaus, we have to stick to my plan. Convince Anderson to go away from here while I find Polter.”</p><p>With a nod and a pat on his arm, Diego left him and Klaus felt the ground crumble under his feet.</p><p>As soon as Diego was out of sight, Klaus let his mind wander, hands going to cover his ears, he couldn’t take the beat of the music anymore.</p><p>“Come on Klaus, you can do it” Ben shouted at him, catching his eyes and holding his gaze. There was so much hope in there and Klaus didn’t deserve an ounce of it.</p><p>“I know you can”</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Klaus slowly started to move towards the bar, continuously encouraged by his ghost brother. He felt sick as a very similar scene played in his mind, a memory of a big <em>crack</em> as his skull hit the ground, screaming for Luther to help him.</p><p>No.</p><p>He was stronger now. It was a completely different situation.</p><p>Too soon he found himself at the counter of the bar and, pointedly avoiding any kind of beverage, he finally observed Anderson from up close.</p><p>Having worked there and in many other very similar places, Klaus knew what kind of people frequented these illegal clubs. Perverts, criminals and awkward guys who couldn’t say no to their pervert friends.</p><p>Peer pressure or whatever it was, but it was painstakingly clear that Anderson belonged to the last category. Klaus could have spotted the signs that screamed “I don’t want to be here” from a mile away.</p><p>It was written all over his face, how his eyes kept darting from one place to the other in search of his friends, the way he tensed when Klaus sat next to him, how he kept clenching the beer in his hand only taking small gulps.</p><p>And finally, the most obvious sign of them all: he wouldn’t for the life of him even glance at the strippers.</p><p>This was good, Klaus could work with that. </p><p>“Hello, mister” he whispered in the guy’s ear, making sure to brush and lean overtly on his tense body.</p><p>His fidgeted and almost ruined his plan as he felt the sudden need to grab the beer in Anderson’s hands, down it and fling himself at the next nearest bottle in the bar.</p><p>The guy leaned away putting his distance from him. Very well.</p><p>“Ehm… hi”</p><p>“And what is a young gentleman like you doing here alone?” Klaus hooked his foot on the man’s ankle, hoping that Anderson wouldn’t catch the trembling of his hands, but the guy looked way too uncomfortable to really notice that detail.</p><p>“Um… I…”</p><p>Klaus got in his space once again, plastering himself on the man.</p><p>“I’m quite cheap for chaps like you, I could even give you a discount”</p><p>“What? No!” the guy looked disgusted as he receded, bottle of beer forgotten in his haste to get away from Klaus.</p><p>Great. And now the finishing blow.</p><p>“First time here, eh? You don’t come here if you don’t want a certain experience” he wiggled his eyebrows, hands moving, slowly reaching towards Anderson’s belt “I’ll make you feel good, do whatever you want, sweetheart.”</p><p>Anderson ran out of the club quicker than the changing of lights, only staggering once.</p><p>Mission accomplished.</p><p>Klaus let himself fall against the counter, completely devoid of any energy. He did it.</p><p>“Could you go and check that he is actually gone and safe?” Klaus asked Ben, tidying his skirt and shaking out the uncomfortable feeling that was creeping up his skin. He needed a bath. <em>No, he needed a drink. And a pill, possibly.</em></p><p>“Okay, but you go find Diego right now.” Ben said sternly, eyeing him and the bar suspiciously.</p><p>“’Course” Klaus muttered, uncapable of looking him in the eyes.</p><p>Once his ghost brother was out of sight, Klaus looked around the crowd, searching for his living brother. He couldn’t see him anywhere.</p><p>Suddenly he realized that there was really no one to stop him from making a decision he would definitely regret. And just like that…</p><p>There was no music anymore.</p><p>People faded out of sight.</p><p>Time slowed.</p><p>
  <em>Just a drink. Just one drink. </em>
</p><p>The bartender was right there in front of him, drying a glass.</p><p>“Hey” he called out, voice uncertain.</p><p>The man turned, shoving the cleaning towel over his shoulder “What can I get you?”</p><p>
  <em>Anythingeverythingjustgetmeadrink </em>
</p><p>“Water, please.” Klaus said instead.</p><p>And the music started pumping again, louder than before, someone bumped into him almost making him fall, the ache inside of him return with a fierceness that he had never known but he pushed it down.</p><p>“Just water?” the man behind the counter asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Fizzy, if you will” he winked with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, feeling heavier than he had felt in years.</p><p>Dying had been easier.</p><p>The bartender gave him his water and Klaus made sure to check that there wasn’t anything funny in it. He took a gulp, trying to clear his mind.</p><p>He wondered if Diego would hate him if he just went to the car without him, he really couldn’t stand being here a moment longer.</p><p>A group of drunk men staggered to the bar, uncaring of personal space and Klaus had half a mind of starting a riot once he was pushed over for what felt like the millionth time that evening.</p><p>He huffed, downing the rest of his sparkling water and moving away from the counter.</p><p>He had to find Diego.</p><p>The further away he got from the counter the more uncertain his steps were. When had heels become so difficult to walk in?</p><p>But it wasn’t just the heels. <em>Klaus</em> was feeling off, and it had nothing to do with his bone deep need to get high.</p><p>He felt kind of sick as a full body flush hit him suddenly, making him even dizzier and more unsteady on his feet than before.</p><p>Weird. Had someone turned down the volume of the music? He felt like he had cotton in his ears, the pumping beat came distorted and slow.</p><p>Where was the exit again? No, Diego first, exit later… why was it so hard to think? He felt so heavy and stupid.</p><p>He hadn’t used his powers yet, his hands weren’t glowing so why was he feeling so tired?</p><p>Keeping his eyes open was starting to become incredibly difficult, the last time he had felt this sleepy and slow had been when a bastard had…</p><p>Oh, no.</p><p>
  <em>Nononononononononono. </em>
</p><p>His water had been spiked. But he had checked it.</p><p>Feeling like he was moving in slow motion, he turned to the group of drunk men at the bar that had bumped into him moments earlier and with horror he spotted a pair ice blue eyes and a creepy smirk directed at him.</p><p>His breath itched.</p><p>He didn’t have much time before he lost consciousness.</p><p>He had to call Ben. No, no strength to use his powers now.</p><p>He had to find Diego.</p><p>No, no, <em>no</em>.</p><p>Diego would never believe that he had just drunk water. He would probably think that he had taken a pill. He didn’t want Diego to see him drugged up like this. He just couldn’t let it happen.</p><p>He stumbled to the bathroom, locking himself in one of the stalls. It took a few tries to effectively lock it, his eyes weren’t working properly and his fingers kept getting stiff.</p><p>Fuck, he was <em>tired</em>.</p><p>His legs turned to jelly and he had to lean all his weight on the dirty wall.</p><p>He clenched his eyes shut, suppressing the need to retch because the world was twirling on its axis and everything was spinning and spinning and spinning, out of control.</p><p>His skin feels cold but he was sweating and his head was so heavy…</p><p>He felt himself sink to the ground and only when his head hit the floor he realized that someone had followed him to the bathroom.</p><p>Diego?</p><p>He could really use a cuddle from him right now. He was scared.</p><p>His head lolled to the side, eyes heavier by the moment.</p><p>“Think you can escape me, slut?”</p><p>That wasn’t Diego.</p><p>Darkness engulfed him as the door of the stall was knocked open.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we go, hope you liked it! :)</p><p>Last chapter will be posted next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Rescue And A Clean Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii!<br/>WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE RENEWAL OF TUA?<br/>I !!! AM !!! SO !!! MUCH !!!</p><p>Here we are for the end... sorry again for messing with the tags: I've changed the rating of the fic since I added a more violent part at the beginning last minute hehe<br/>Also, I should probably apologize for the awful way I've written Ben's POV, I'm really not satisfied with how that turned out but I can't do better than this so there we go.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben didn’t like this place. Not one bit.</p><p>During his seventeen years following Klaus around, he had seen all the worst dumps the city had to offer. You name it, crack houses, abandoned buildings used for raves, strip clubs, the smelliest bars and pubs, shelters of any kind and so on.</p><p>But this club? Ben despised it.</p><p>Klaus couldn’t remember much of his early twenties and Ben wished he could say the same because around that time Klaus had decided that he would do just about anything for drugs and Ben had been there for it all.</p><p>The ghost was sure that was the worst time of Klaus’ life. Coming back here for a mission? He really wasn’t okay with it.</p><p>Of course, Klaus wouldn’t hear any kind of reason – as usual – and Ben’s only comfort was that this time Klaus was sober and they weren’t alone. They had Diego, they had Five.</p><p>And this time Ben trusted Klaus. Completely.</p><p>However, when Klaus had asked him to follow Anderson to the exit of the bar, his first reaction had been a very strict <em>No</em>, but before he could even think of stating it out loud Klaus’ weary eyes and slumped figure had him saying the exact opposite.</p><p>Ben knew that Klaus’ restraint when it came to alcohol and drugs could be quite surprising to someone who hadn’t followed his every step for the last seventeen years or so. After all, he had managed to stay sober for three whole years and he did it in the <em>sixties</em> where he was offered drugs and acid at any time of the day everywhere he went.</p><p>Still, Klaus was only human and it hadn’t been that long from his last relapse. Ben was afraid this would all be too much. </p><p>He wished Anderson would just move faster through the crowd of people so that he could go back to Klaus’ side <em>now</em>.</p><p>The guy – still spooked from Klaus’ advances - went straight for the back entrance of the club and Ben was ashamed to admit that he didn’t even wait for Anderson to step through the exit door that he was already going back, looking for his brother.</p><p>As he passed through sweaty people he spotted Diego, eyes darting across the club frantically, and with dread he realized that Polter was still missing and the vigilante couldn’t find him.</p><p>He hesitated for a second, asking himself if maybe he should check that Anderson really was out of trouble, but then he remembered that Five was supposed to be just outside the back entrance. Should Polter even think of striking Anderson there, he would find himself dealing with a murderous thirteen year old boy and his gun.  </p><p>And Klaus was more important. He needed him.</p><p>Ben tried to suppress the deep fear that took hold of him when he couldn’t spot Klaus at the bar. Closing his eyes he felt the pull of whatever tied them together and followed it to the bathroom.</p><p>It was seriously lacking in hygiene and it was one of the few times where Ben was actually glad of being very dead otherwise he was sure he would have caught an awful disease just by staring at the grey walls.</p><p>However, he soon realized that there was no sign of Klaus or any other living soul there, only the ghost of a naked man, probably a former stripper haunting the empty stalls. Yet, Ben could feel Klaus in this very room.</p><p>A muffled sound through the wall caught his attention.</p><p>Of course. How could he forget?</p><p>This was the place Klaus used to go to the most when he worked here. It was a sort of hidden storage room for all the illegal substances that were used in this place. A safe room where the staff would hide all their stashes (and some of the youngest strippers) in case of a raid of the police.</p><p>With a heavy sigh he went through the hidden door at the very end of the bathroom, preparing himself psychologically to see his brother nose deep in white powder.</p><p>But, as he wandered further into the dark room, the sight he was met him had him coil in terror and anger, the monsters in him rumbling, asking to get out and <em>kill.</em></p><p>Polter was dragging a semi-conscious Klaus by his hair, throwing him on the ground where he laid trembling, curling on himself and mumbling incoherently.</p><p>“Klaus!”</p><p>Ben kneeled beside him, trying to get his brother to focus on him. If Klaus could concentrate enough, it would only take a few seconds for the Eldritch to rip the bastard apart.</p><p>Klaus moved his head slightly, hair falling from his face revealing a swollen black eye, a deep cut on his lip that was still bleeding and bruises littering his jawline.</p><p>Scratch that.</p><p>The Eldritch would kill him in an instant if Klaus gave him a chance.</p><p>“Klaus, please. Can you hear me?” he shouted, hoping to get through whatever drug Polter doped him with.</p><p>“Sto..” Klaus kept mumbling as the man manhandled him on his stomach, holding his wrists on his back.</p><p>“Shut up, bitch” Polter seethed “You should be unconscious by now”</p><p>“G’t off” Klaus slurred a bit more loudly.</p><p>“Klaus!” Ben called, almost hysterical “Make me corporeal, NOW!”</p><p>But Klaus’ eyes were glazed over and he didn’t even glance in his direction. He couldn’t hear him, he probably wasn’t even aware of what was actually happening.</p><p>As the man unzipped his jeans, Klaus started thrashing a bit more, his voice getting louder and more slurred. The man growled taking his brother’s head by his hair and bashing it against the ground.</p><p>A pool of blood spread on the floor as his brother stilled completely.</p><p>Ben was powerless.</p><p>He couldn’t take the man off his brother.</p><p>He couldn’t even check how injured Klaus was, nor call for help.</p><p>Ben couldn’t do anything but watch.</p><p>Watch as Polter frantically took off his jeans and briefs, movements quick, ripping off Klaus’ skirt in his haste to get it over with quickly, probably anxious for all the noise his brother had made.</p><p>As he lifted Klaus roughly, the medium groaned weakly, his good eye opening slightly.</p><p>“Klaus, please” Ben begged once more, but all his words were empty as they would never be able to reach his brother in his state.</p><p>Polter cursed, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle any other sound.</p><p>Ben screamed in frustration, punching the man and going through him repeatedly.</p><p>Suddenly, light filled the room as the door was blasted open, a knife cut through the air in a silent hiss and embedded itself in Polter’s back.</p><p>The man yelled in pain, dropping Klaus back on the ground. He didn’t even manage to turn around before Diego was on him, shoving him as far away from Klaus as he could.</p><p>Ben laughed hysterically, relief flooding in him as he fell on his knees beside the unconscious medium.</p><p>Diego stood still for a few moments, eyes assessing Polter with a furious gaze before shifting it on Klaus. He took in the bruises, the ripped skirt and the blood oozing out of a deep cut on his hairline.</p><p>Ben had never seen him this angry.</p><p>He took out another knife, twirling it in his hand and advancing with slow steps towards the whimpering man.</p><p>“W-wait…” Polter cried, crawling away from Diego on his elbows, falling once again in pain.</p><p>Diego growled, never stopping until he was right beside the man. The vigilante put his foot on his back, inches away from his knife, pushing him hard against the ground and twisted the blade free.</p><p>Polter yelled and cried, begging Diego to leave him alone.</p><p>“You really thought you could get away with hurting him?” Diego whispered lowly, barely audible between the other man’s screams of pain.</p><p>The vigilante spit on him, disgust etched in his features and stabbed him again with his two knives. He kneeled beside him, watching him writhe and cry, and lifted his head from the ground by his hair.</p><p>“Wanna guess how many more knives I have on me?” he said, letting Polter’s head fall on the ground with a satisfying thump, followed by a harsh kick on his side.</p><p>As much as Ben was enjoying seeing that pathetic excuse of a man getting what he deserved from his brother, he was rather worried of all the noise he was making. They were bound to get attention from anyone who went to the bathroom and it really wouldn’t look good on Diego’s already uncertain criminal record.</p><p>Other than that, Klaus was still loosing blood from his head wound, unconscious and completely limp apart from the occasional shiver.</p><p>A zap of blue filled the room for an instant.</p><p>“Diego, stop screa…”</p><p>Five’s annoyed face turned blank the moment he took in the scene, eyes narrowing on the limp form of Klaus.</p><p>Diego chose that moment to throw the third – no wait, fifth? Damn, he was <em>quick</em> – knife on Polter, sinking it on his leg. He didn’t even lift his gaze to acknowledge Five’s entrance, all his attention focused on the man’s suffering.</p><p>Five walked slowly towards Klaus and for a moment the only sounds in the room where his steps and Polter’s whimpers.</p><p>The boy carefully turned Klaus around so that he was lying on his back, resting his head on Five’s lap as the assassin slapped his cheek softly.</p><p>“’ve?” Klaus slowly focused his gaze on their brother, breath itching, and promptly fainted, his good eye rolling on the back of his head once again.</p><p>Five set his jaw, knuckles white from where he was clenching his shorts.</p><p>Diego took out another knife, ready to strike again but stilled once Five spoke with a surprisingly measured voice.</p><p>“Stop. You don’t want to kill him.”</p><p>“I think I do.” Diego raised the knife, aiming for the stomach this time.</p><p>“No, you don’t. He would just come back as a ghost.”</p><p>The vigilante stopped immediately, eyes wide in guilt.</p><p>Five gently set Klaus’ head back on the ground, coming closer to stand right beside Diego, cold eyes assessing Polter as if he was a piece of meat.</p><p>“I’ll take you both to the car and you’ll tend to Klaus in the Academy. His head wound will need treating.”</p><p>“What about this?” Diego asked, voice rough as he pointed to Polter with disdain.</p><p>“I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>Diego grunted, moving back towards Klaus. “I want my knives back.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.”</p><p>Diego went to pick Klaus up in his arms, careful of the head injury and, as Five blinked them to the car, Ben made the quick decision of sticking with Klaus, because as much as he wanted to see Polter hurt for what he did, he had seen enough gore and blood to last for more than a lifetime (quite literally in his case), and he was sure that Five wouldn’t hold back on him.</p><p>Five jumped them to the car, steading Diego as he made a retching sound as soon as they landed.</p><p>Ben was always the least affected of them all when they jumped with Five, but he remembered the sensation from when he was alive, that awful nausea that always followed a jump.</p><p>Five zapped away without a word as Diego deposited Klaus on the back seats of the car.</p><p>The medium groaned faintly, mumbling something neither Ben nor Diego could make out.</p><p>Ben watched as Diego lingered over Klaus, waiting to see if he would open his eyes, and sighing when all Klaus did was shiver from the cold. Diego took off his jacket, covering the medium before going to the front to start driving.</p><p>Ben sat beside the vigilante, eyes peeled on the mirror to watch over Klaus’ unconscious form, feeling the adrenaline of the night falling away, leaving space for the deep sense of discomfort he always felt when Klaus wasn’t well.</p><p>Diego spent the rest of the ride silent, staring angrily at the streets as if they had done him wrong. When he stopped at a red light he quickly called Luther, making sure that Grace would be ready to treat Klaus as soon as they were at the Academy.</p><p>The vigilante turned to the slumped figure of Klaus, a sudden burst of anger startling Ben and breaking the eerie silence of the car as he punched the wheel repeatedly, cursing with all he had.</p><p>“Shouldn’t have left you on your own.” He kept mumbling.</p><p>Ben’s insides twisted in guilt, dreading the moment where he would have to admit to Five and Diego that he too had left Klaus to fend for himself.  </p><p>When they pulled over at the Academy, Luther and Grace where already waiting outside. Luther helped Diego to set Klaus safely on a stretcher as to ensure that his head wouldn’t be jostled too much.</p><p>Once they reached the infirmary and Grace started cleaning the medium’s wounds, Luther tried to understand what had happened but hearing Diego’s curt replies, he left the room deciding it was better to ask Five in the morning.</p><p>There wasn’t much that Grace could do apart from making sure that the cuts wouldn’t get infected and that he wasn’t having any weird reactions from the drugs he had taken.</p><p>Diego and Ben never left Klaus’ side, watching over him silently both mulling over the night’s events, what they could have done to prevent this from happening.</p><p>When Klaus’ head was bandaged and Grace had pulled the blankets over him, signalling the end of her work, Diego immediately sat on the chair by Klaus’ bed, grabbing the medium’s hand and holding it firmly in his.</p><p>Ben smiled softly, shaking his head “Oh, Diego.”</p><p>These two idiots really needed to start communicating, Ben couldn’t tolerate the heart eyes and the sighs anymore.</p><p>After some minutes of intense staring at the Klaus’ injuries, Diego’s eyes wandered around the room and his feature twisted in uncertainty.</p><p>He got up and with brief movements that betrayed a growing nervousness, Diego pulled out another chair, setting it on the other side of Klaus’ bed.</p><p>“In case you’re here, Ben.”</p><p>Ben’s heart clenched in his chest.</p><p>Ben was used to Klaus involving him in his daily routines with sweet little gestures, like preparing a cup of tea for him when he was drinking one, setting out two sunbeds when he went to the pool in the sixties, and asking what he fancied eating as if he could join him for lunch.</p><p>But that was just Klaus. No one else ever thought of that unless he was corporeal.</p><p>He shakingly sat down the chair, almost grateful that Klaus wasn’t awake to witness the lonely tear that run down his cheek at this simple gesture.</p><p>They spent a long while like that.</p><p>Again, it was Diego who broke the silence with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes to visibly fight the tears.</p><p>“Why do I always let you down?” the vigilante mumbled, squeezing Klaus’ hand in his.</p><p>Ben rolled his eyes. <em>Seriously?</em></p><p>Diego and Klaus really needed to kiss things out instead of angsting each other with doubts and insecurities. Next time Ben was corporeal, he would make sure that these two idiots would get locked up in a wardrobe until they figured things out.</p><p>When Five zapped in the room, Diego was very quick to compose himself but didn’t leave Klaus’ hand and Five didn’t comment on it.</p><p>Ben noted how Five was apparently clean enough, if it weren’t for the blood under his fingernails and a manic glint in his eyes that they had only witnessed during the two apocalypses.</p><p>“Polter?”</p><p>“Taken care of.”</p><p>Diego watched him, waiting for some more information and the boy relented with a sigh.</p><p>“In a coma. I made sure he won’t wake up from it.”</p><p>Ben shuddered, thinking of how this was the same person that had cried for a week after watching Bambi when they were children.</p><p>Five looked anxiously at Klaus, his fingers drumming over the bed in a very uncharacteristic gesture. The only time Ben had seen Five this nervous was when Allison had her throat cut open.</p><p>“It shouldn’t have gone this way.” The boy finally stated.</p><p>“No shit.” Diego almost growled but maybe it was the exhaustion that prevented him from bursting in anger at the comment as Ben thought he would.</p><p>Still, Five – being the most observant of them all – picked up on the rage hidden behind Diego’s words and roared, eyes ablaze.</p><p>“I didn’t want him to end up like this. It was supposed to be an easy mission!”</p><p>“You know what your problem is, Five? You only care about the mission. You don’t give a fuck about Klaus, otherwise you wouldn’t have put him in this kind of danger.”</p><p>“No!” Five seethed “What your lizard-brain can’t comprehend is that I asked him to take part in this mission because he needed it.”</p><p>“What?” Ben echoed Diego’s question.</p><p>Five huffed, gaze falling on the ground.</p><p>“He was starting to show signs of depression. I had to do something about it before he relapsed again.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you even believed him when he said he was sober for three years.”</p><p>“Of course I did.” Five spat, angry at the accusation. “By giving him this kind of mission I was going to show him trust AND he would have understood he’s stronger than he gives himself credit for.”</p><p>Ben’s mouth was wide open in surprise.</p><p>Five? Believing in one of them this much? What? If he wasn’t dead, he would be positive this was a dream.</p><p>Ben couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but then an old memory came to him.</p><p>Decades ago when Five was still at the Academy, he never spent much time playing with his siblings, deeming them too childish and stupid. Ben and Vanya were the only ones close to him since - according to Five anyway - they “had a brain”.</p><p>However, Five always called Klaus for his evil plans. All those times the two of them ran off to Griddy’s, the prank wars, the bets on who would get their father to loose his marbles fastest. Klaus and Five had never been close, but they <em>were</em> partners in crime when it came to rebelling to their Dad.</p><p>When Five had come back during the first apocalypse he had initially chosen Klaus to help him out in his quest to find the eye owner and then dismissed him when he realized just how dependant on drugs Klaus had become.</p><p>No wonder Five was trying to help Klaus during his recovery right now.</p><p>“T-t-that… it was s-still d-d-dangerous.” Diego was obviously as out of his depth as Ben was, if his stutter was anything to go by.</p><p>“He could have made it” Five said dismissively “if you had followed my plan and if he had Ben by his side at all times like I said.”</p><p>A pang of guilt took over Ben, mirrored in Diego.</p><p>“How can you know Ben wasn’t with him when he got his drink spiked?”</p><p>“It’s obvious. Ben would have spotted it.”</p><p>Diego seethed in silence, and Ben could almost see how the blame was crushing him as he looked at Klaus’ sleeping form.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter now.” Diego sighed finally.</p><p>And it was true, no matter how they twisted it they all had part of the blame.</p><p>Five had given him the mission.</p><p>Diego had changed the plan.</p><p>Ben had left Klaus on his own.</p><p>The ghost sighed, there was nothing they could do now if not be happy that at the very least Klaus was safe and mostly unharmed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Sto…”</p><p>“G’t of…”</p><p>Sounds came muffled to him, like he was underwater and the pressure was too heavy, he was too deep, he wouldn’t be able to breathe.</p><p>He knew on some unconscious level that he shouldn’t be able to feel anything right now, he should be out like a light.</p><p>Thumping, hands, cold.</p><p>That was all he could feel.</p><p>Was he sleeping? Yes, that must be it.</p><p>The ghosts would come at any minute, he was sure.</p><p>Ben was already there, at the back of his slow mind he could feel him, he was close to him so that means that he must be safe, right?</p><p>He let himself fall into the darkness a bit more deeply, revelling in the beautiful nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>Someone kept touching him.</p><p>Someone kept talking.</p><p>Why couldn’t he just sleep peacefully?</p><p>His head was lifted, then it hit something hard.</p><p>It hurt.</p><p>---</p><p>A distinct sound came through the fog of his mind, fabric being ripped.</p><p>He was cold. So cold.</p><p>There were hands on him, and fuck, the ghosts? Had he made them corporeal?</p><p>Ben. Ben could help him.</p><p>He tried to call him but his mouth wouldn’t work.</p><p>---</p><p>A hand was on his mouth. That’s why it wouldn’t work.</p><p>He couldn’t breathe like this, he didn’t want to be touched, please make it stop, <em>please please please.</em></p><p>---</p><p>Someone was screaming. They must be close.</p><p>He didn’t want to see the ghosts.</p><p>The noise was building in his head, thumping, it kept thumping. Make it stop, please.</p><p>He was cold, but at least the hands had disappeared.</p><p>He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy.</p><p>He managed to raise an eyelid, but it was all so blurry, all so distant.</p><p>There was a man sprawled on the ground, blood oozing from him. Not another ghost, please.</p><p>The pounding became too loud and he welcomed the darkness.</p><p>---</p><p>Small hands were slapping his cheek softly.</p><p>He didn’t want to open his eyes again, but he was resting on something soft.</p><p>“’ve?”</p><p>The kid’s lip thinned and Klaus felt himself float in a distant world.</p><p>If his brother was with him then he shouldn’t worry, right?</p><p>A flash of blue and everything disappeared.</p><p>---</p><p>Klaus woke with a start.</p><p>“Ouch”</p><p>His hand went to his head and <em>God</em>, it hurt so much. Unable to do much else, he leaned on the side of the bed he was resting on and emptied his stomach on the floor.</p><p>“Fuck”</p><p>He heard someone beside him and suddenly that someone was holding his hair back carefully, gently taking his weight, preventing him from falling as he kept on retching.</p><p>His throat hurt like hell, burned as if he had just swallowed fire but he felt the need to vomit even when his stomach was already empty.</p><p>Eventually he calmed down, panting, and became aware of the sweet nothings being whispered in his ear by a calm low voice. His back was slick with sweat and he whimpered as he sagged on the strong figure beside him.</p><p>He was gently laid down the bed again and he finally met Diego’s eyes as he kept on telling him things Klaus couldn’t really hear, but he liked the quiet voice, he liked the soft sounds and the gentle eyes, and he wished Diego would never stop.</p><p>The vigilante was petting his hair softly, a wet towel on his face, taking away the sick and then helping him get rid of the sweat.</p><p>Klaus’ eyes were falling shut on their own, but he fought against the sleep, he didn’t want for this to stop.</p><p>Diego’s hand lingered on his cheek, thumb going back and forth, tracing slow patterns on his skin.</p><p>“You really scared me, you know?”</p><p>Klaus tried to speak, but his throat hurt so much.</p><p>“Just go to sleep. You’re safe now.”</p><p>Diego’s hands disappeared and Klaus whined, shotting his own hand out to grasp Diego’s wrist.</p><p>“No” he mumbled “Don’t go. Please.”</p><p>He didn’t want him to leave him alone. He wanted to feel him close, he needed those sweet touches and that undivided attention. He craved it.</p><p>Diego sighed, getting under the covers to let himself fall against Klaus.</p><p>Hesitantly, Klaus cuddled against him, waiting for the moment when Diego would decide it was all too much and go away. But Diego held him even closer, tucking the medium’s head under his chin and Klaus felt a tension he didn’t even know was there suddenly disappear.</p><p>“’m not going anywhere.” Diego mumbled and Klaus smiled, stopping his fight against sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>He woke up alone.</p><p>Well not really, because Ben was right there with his book and his emo hoodie, but his bed was empty and he was fairly sure that Diego hadn’t been a dream. Right? If it had been a dream then Diego would have done a lot more than cuddling.</p><p>He groaned loudly as the pounding in his head made itself known. He tried to lift the blankets to fetch a glass of water for his poor parched throat, but the room started spinning as soon as he lifted his head from the pillow.</p><p>Okay.</p><p><em>Okay</em>.</p><p>Not the very best way to wake up, but Klaus was nothing if not very good at adapting and right now, adapting meant groaning even more loudly in hope that someone would take pity on him and shower him with fresh water and cuddles.</p><p>He peeked through his good eye – and damn, what the hell happened to the other one? Last time he checked he had two functioning eyes – to observe the cuddles-candidates.</p><p>Ben was sitting on a chair beside his bed, looking at him with worry and… guilt? It was twice now that he woke up to Ben feeling guilty and he really wasn’t a fan of this new habit.</p><p>As far as cuddles were concerned, even though he loved his weekly dose of Ben-Hugs, he didn’t want to take his chances at making him corporeal.</p><p>Suddenly his whole vision was taken up by Diego who was leaning over him worriedly, hands on his face to check that he didn’t pull on his stitches. He hummed contentedly at the contact, hoping that Diego would volunteer for some snuggling without Klaus having to actually formulate the question.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Diego asked him, smiling softly when Klaus leaned on his hands.</p><p>Well.</p><p>His head really did hurt.</p><p>He was about to ask what had happened and why the hell he was in the infirmary when suddenly he remembered.</p><p>Dread took hold of his mind in an instant.</p><p>“I swear I didn’t want it, Diego”</p><p>Klaus’ trembling hand grasped Diego’s and with too quick movements he searched for Ben’s eyes too.</p><p>“I didn’t, I didn’t.” he whispered.</p><p>Diego opened his mouth and said something, but Klaus couldn’t hear anything over the static in his ears, the panic rising in him making it hard to breath properly, made him feel heavy, he felt like being sick.</p><p>Diego raised his hands to calm him down but Klaus needed his brothers to understand. It was important that <em>Diego</em> understood.</p><p>“I didn’t take anything more than water. I swear. I t-think he spiked it, but I didn’t get high, not on purpose”</p><p>“Klaus, calm down” Ben’s voice broke through the haze of his brain.</p><p>No, no, he couldn’t calm down, they <em>had to</em> believe him. He fought with the blanket to get free.</p><p>Diego didn’t believe him. He was going to… <em>breathe, he couldn’t breathe</em>.</p><p>“Klaus” Ben called him again “we believe you. Just stay still, you’re going to hurt yourself.”</p><p>Ben.</p><p>He had let him down. Again.</p><p>His lip trembled as he tried to suppress the tears that where welling in his eyes, making his two brothers all blurry.</p><p>“Only water. It was only water” he pleaded, squeezing Diego’s hand.</p><p>A sob came out of him. Did it matter now? His drink was spiked. Certainly, it shouldn’t count as relapsing, but… he wasn’t clean anymore, was he?</p><p>He had failed.</p><p>Even after trying so hard, he went through the whole mission and he didn’t make it.</p><p>“Hey Klaus, I know you didn’t do anything. I believe you, okay?” Diego had his hands on his shoulders trying to keep him still.</p><p>It didn’t matter.</p><p>He had relapsed once again. He was starting over, back at square zero, this wasn’t Day 63, this was Day 1.</p><p>He sobbed loudly, sagging against Diego. His embrace didn’t even bring any comfort, he just couldn’t take it anymore, he was always going to fail. There was no way out, no matter how far he got he would always come back at the start.</p><p>“Klaus. Breathe with me, okay?”</p><p>He felt himself being positioned against Diego’s chest, his head was lolling helplessly against his shoulder while the room was spinning fast around him. He felt nauseous. <em>He couldn’t breathe</em>.</p><p>“Klaus, you hear me?” Diego’s frantic voice wasn’t really registering in Klaus’ broken brain as he locked eyes with Ben who was flickering out of existence.</p><p>A hand against his chest and words in his ears slowly brought him back to reality.</p><p>“Follow my breathing, Klaus. In and out. In and out.”</p><p>It was slow but feeling the movement of Diego’s chest against his back made it easy.</p><p>He was exhausted.</p><p>He slumped limply against Diego and, breathing slowly, he tried to get the world into focus again. He wasn’t ready to face the consequences of a relapse anymore. He just couldn’t.</p><p>“T-t-there you go.” Diego spoke quietly against him, holding Klaus firmly in his arms.</p><p>“I didn’t want it, Dee” Klaus’ breath itched again as he mumbled against Diego’s neck, letting a few tears fall down his face.</p><p>“I know you didn’t.” Diego said, his voice betraying a raging fury that Klaus hoped was not directed at him. “And it’s not your fault, okay? I should have found the bastard before he got to you.”</p><p>“I was alone. I sent Ben away to check on the Harry guy t-to stay alone at the bar” he confessed. “But then I only ordered water, because I d-didn’t want to go through all t-this again”</p><p>“You did good, Klaus.” Diego said softly “We made that bastard pay for what he did. For what he tried to do.”</p><p>Klaus shivered, flashes of what happened in the club slowly coming back to him. He really messed up this time. Five would be furious with him.</p><p>He closed his eyes, sighing heavily. At least Diego wasn’t angry with him. Ben didn’t look angry either. He could work with that. He had to.</p><p>He nuzzled in Diego’s neck as the vigilante shifted them to lay more comfortably in the bed, mindful of his aching body. Klaus could feel the fabric of the hospital gown he was wearing getting tangled in the blankets, leaving his thighs in direct contact with Diego’s sweatpants.</p><p>He enjoyed the intimate feeling, it made him crave more of it.</p><p>He tried to keep his mind free of all the memories that were slowly resurfacing, shivering at the echoed sensation of that man’s hands on him, feeling dirty inside.  </p><p>He gasped, an awful doubt had him turn to Diego, eyes big and watery, lip wobbling pathetically.</p><p>“Please, tell me he didn’t…” he gulped, trying to get the words out and failing.</p><p>Diego looked at him with wide eyes, ready to reassure him that nothing had happened when Klaus finally managed to blurt out “Did he ruin my skirt?”</p><p>The vigilante visibly bristled and spluttered “What?”</p><p>“My skirt. It was new.”</p><p>“Are you serious right now?”</p><p>“For God’s sake, Klaus. We’ve been over this. There is a time and a place.” Ben sighed dramatically from his seat.</p><p>Klaus glared, sticking his tongue out at him.</p><p>Sue him, he really liked that skirt.</p><p>Diego’s eyes searched the room as if trying to see Ben. Oh, right he couldn’t. Klaus breathed deeply, clenching his fists to make his brother corporeal.</p><p>“Don’t!” both Ben and Diego reprimanded him, angry expression matching on their faces.</p><p>“You’re injured, you idiot!” Diego almost shouted.</p><p>“Are you stupid or what?” Ben downright screamed at the same time.</p><p>A flash of blue interrupted them.  </p><p>Five scanned the room, obviously surprised at seeing Klaus awake and his eyes fleeted to Diego before going to survey Klaus once again.</p><p>“You should be resting.”</p><p>That was as much as he was going to get from Five. Klaus was almost getting teary from the show of affection. He really must be feeling guilty for sending him on this mission, which was much better than the alternative Klaus feared. He made sure to hide his relief at Five not being angry with him.</p><p>“He’s right.” Diego ensued.</p><p>Klaus was quite tired of sleeping and he really needed the comfort of knowing that no one blamed him in any way, so he tried to distract them.</p><p>“What happened to the guy… what was it? Ponner?”</p><p>Diego tensed immediately, looking at Five who was suddenly busy dusting the sleeve of his jacket.</p><p>Klaus looked between them, confused at the shift in the atmosphere. “Guys?”</p><p>“Diego.” Five ignored him “We need to talk.”</p><p>Klaus frowned, ready to get answers when Ben spoke up “I’ll fill you in later, Klaus.”</p><p>Still, the medium didn’t want Diego to move. Whatever secret they wanted to keep from him could wait until Klaus had his rightful dose of snuggles.  </p><p>Diego sighed, popping his back as he made to stand up and that just wouldn’t do. Klaus gripped his wrist tightly, looking at him with begging eyes.</p><p>He watched as the vigilante crumbled under his puppy dog eyes – they never failed – and turned to Five.</p><p>“Can we do this later?”</p><p>Was Klaus’ head irreparably broken or was it a soft smile that Five was fighting against? The boy must really be getting old. In any case, Five nodded and jumped out of the room.</p><p>“If I leave you two alone, can you please promise me you’ll finally kiss him?” Ben asked, an amused expression dancing in his eyes.</p><p>Klaus blew a raspberry at him, not sure what to say and Ben shook his head, going through the door, muttering about “pining idiots”.</p><p>“Hey” Diego called.</p><p>Klaus turned to face him, melting under that sweet gaze.</p><p>“Hey” he replied dopily, a dumb smile breaking on his face.</p><p>Diego stroked his cheek, his touch so soft it was barely there, yet it sent shivers down Klaus’ spine.</p><p>“I have to start over.” Klaus voiced his fear, unable to hold back the words that had been nagging in his mind.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The medium sniffed loudly. “Wanna bet when my next relapse will be?”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault.” Diego frowned.</p><p>“Yeah well, it doesn’t really matter now right?”</p><p>Diego’s scowl deepened as his jaw set in a hard line. <em>Ugh</em>, Klaus could cut himself with that.</p><p>“Look. I’m proud of you. You fail and you get up again. You don’t want to? Well, I’ll be there to haul you back on your feet. You relapse again? I’ll you help you start over. A thousand times and a thousand more if I have t-t-to.”</p><p>Klaus found himself holding his breath, mind worried getting around the enormity of what had been said, a truth starting to form, a realization Klaus had never had the privilege to indulge in.</p><p>He would never be able alone anymore. He would never be dismissed again.</p><p>There was trust in Diego. There was a promise. A promise he would keep at any cost, come what may.</p><p>“Sap.” He said, high pitched because there was nothing else he could say without breaking down in tears.</p><p>This was the time when Diego would realize how intimate they were acting, get scared and take five steps back from him. But Diego only smiled softly, a hand on his hair as he nuzzled his nose.</p><p>“Only for you.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>Klaus’ smile split his face in two as he leaned in and touched Diego’s lips with his in a soft and barely there kiss. He looked in his eyes, giving him the chance to go back, to run away from him, but Diego took his face in his hands and brought his lips to his once again, kissing him deeply, breathing him and moving against him as if he needed him to survive.</p><p>He could get used to being needed like this.</p><p>He could definitely get used to the whole “being loved unconditionally” thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here it is, hope you liked it! :3</p><p>I really enjoyed writing this so I may end up writing some sort of sequel... is there anything you guys want to see in case I do write it?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! :) Come find me on tumblr (wanderer-451.tumblr.com/)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>